Happy
Happy (ハッピー Happī) is a cat with some magical power,which may be the reason for his ability to speak and is a member of Fairy Tail's most powerful team along with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza. Appearance Happy takes the form of a small blue cat with a red scarf around his neck, when using his magic he can grow a pair of large angel-like wing that allow him to fly around and allow him to carry others as well. He has a unique ability which allows him to speak,but he has a tendency to say peculiar things, His tattoo is located on his back that is usually covered by the scarf. Personality Happy is the one of the more eccentric members of Fairy Tail, and usually provides comic relief for the team in bad situations. He is the most simple-minded of the team, most of the time he says crazy thing that annoy other(mainly Lucy) but allows him to think of simple answer to any of there problems. History Sometime before the start of the series Natsu found a egg abandoned near the city through the help of Natsu and Lisana the egg hatched with a flying cat appearing, this was Happy. At first, Natsu mistook it for a dragon, much to everyone's surprise. Happy appeared and joined Natsu and the Fairy Tail guild, after learning of Igneel and his disappearance, they searched for any leads to where he was or anyone that knew of him. Introduction After hearing that there was someone named Salamander in Harujoin town, Happy and Natsu took a train there, after dealing with some trouble on the train, the found the man named Salamander, who was really Bora of Prominence. While there they met Lucy, a traveling mage who payed for there meal and told them that Bora was using Charm, an illegal magic. After finding out that Salamander claimed to be from Fairy Tail, they went to the harbor to rescue Lucy and to stop him from ruining Fairy Tail's reputation. While Natsu dealt with Bora, Happy escaped with Lucy when he ran out of power and they plummeted into the ocean. Helping Lucy to find her keys she used her spirit,Aquarius, to bring the boat back to the shore. Upon there discovery by the military, the group quickly escaped. After causing yet another fight in the guild building, he followed after Natsu to rescue Macao after he failed to come back from his mission. With him and Natsu getting in a fight with Lucy over the conditions of their rescue, only to get kidnapped by a Balkan. Coming to the her Rescue,he then saved Natsu from falling off the side of the cliff. He along with Lucy, Natsu and Macao later returned back to the guild Daybreak Arc Returning from there rescue,Happy along with Natsu showed up at Lucy apartment and suggested that they should form a team, and they chose a new mission that would be worth two thousand jewels: Break into the Duke of Evaroo's mansion and destroy the book Daybreak. When they got to Shirotsume town, they found out that the reward was no longer worth 2 thousand but 2 million jewels. They then broke into the into the mansion and quickly defeated the security maids and found there way into the study, where Happy was able to find the Daybreak book easily. Following Lucy while Natsu dealt with the Vanish Brothers, he helped in the fight with Evaroo and succeeded in getting the book back, they refused to except the reward, as they didn't destroy the book. Magic and Abilities Aera: Happy uses a Special Ability magic called Aera, with it he can grow large angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people. He can only carry a single person however, there is also a time limit to how long he can fly, as his wings disappear after a time. His wings can move at high speeds, but this takes up his magic and causes him to faint. Trivia *Happy has been shown to sweat multiple times, even though cats cant sweat *Happy when first born, was still able to fly. *Happy's first word was "aye".